


Blessings

by Jushi



Category: Dadsqad
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Other, emotional expression, hot and spic, this is a meme do not fret, why have i done this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-04 21:57:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10291043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jushi/pseuds/Jushi
Summary: NEFF X READER ADVENTURES AT BLIZZCON





	1. neffu and reader have fun

**Author's Note:**

> ok this is a fuccing meme ok and this is my first time doing a reader type thing
> 
>  
> 
> also neff im sorry  
> lol

The 95 degree weather was perfect on your body. The Californian beaches were a beautiful sight. The salty ocean breeze was enough to satisfy anyone's need for relaxation. The beach chair you're laying down on is comfortable. You are on your phone, talking to the dads in the dadchat. After admitting your feelings for Neffington, the dads made a secret channel in which they would cheer you on to ask her out. Your anxiety got the best of you however. Months passed as the beautiful, secksy Neffington was left unclaimed. You decided to fly both of you in to California for "BlizzCon." The echoes of pressing voices gave you the final push to ask Neffington out.

You remember the messages.

"Dude, look where I am now! All you need to do is go all the way, balls to the wall. If you catch my drift ;^)" -Jeffu

"Make me proud son" -Arsenic

"i was just joming before but you got this mang" -Dozkon

"make my waifu happy" -Junkrat

 

Neffington came out of the bathroom with her new bikini on. It was teal with a touch of dark green. You couldn't help but feel... aroused :^)

"So, are we going to swim, or what?" Neffington muttered, a bit flustered.

"Y-yeah, sure thing," you reply with obvious shyness.

You and Neffington spend hours on the beach, playing in the water, kicking down kids' sandcastles, and throwing rocks in the ocean. It's now 5:30 P.M., and now the sun is setting and you two are some of the only people left on the beach. Neff is on the beach chair on the right of you, checking her phone. The sunset is prominent behind her gorgeous, perfectly sculpted face. She looks up at you, and you can't help but feel a strong bond between you guys.

 

"Is there anything you wanted to tell me?" Neffington asks curiously.

"N-no," you reply in a scared way.

"Come on," you say to yourself, "I need to do it now! She won't get to know my true feelings if I don't say it now!"

"A-actually," you say out loud, "I have something to tell you..."

Neffington flips her hair and time slows down, her luscious hair slowly returns to its natural state, salt crystals flow through the wind, creating a sparkle around Neffington, her glasses immediately straighen, and you can't help but feel your lower regions growing more and more uncomfortable.

"I, I love you, Neff," you say with much regret flowing through your head.

Neff jumps in surprise. "I-, I didn't know this," she said very flustered and blushing crimson red. "I feel the same way, too."

You jump out of your chair in victory and relief. Both of you start laughing and embrace each other. The sun finally sets.

"Hey," Neffington said, with a bit of seduction in her voice. "Wanna come over to my room for dinner tonight?"

"Okay," you reply confidently. "I'll see you soon."

Two hours pass. You change and get ready for dinner, then you meet Neff in her hotel room.

"Where's the food? I'm ready to chow down on some meat!" you say excitedly.

However, Neff was still in her teal two-piece, seductively eating a popsicle. She starts, in a tone that turns you on, "There's no dinner, and I'm the only one who's going to chow down on some meat tonight, ufufufu."

You are very confused by this but decide to go with it. "What do you mean?"

By the time you get to the last word, your pants are already unzipped. You are embarassed, almost fully naked.

"You'll see," Neffington says, pulling down your undergarments.

You are now fully naked. Neffington stares at your length in disappointment. "I was hoping for something more, exciting," she says frowning.

You are completely taken aback by her statement. "She has done this before?!" you say to yourself.

"Don't worry, tough guy, I'll be the leader..."

(Author's note: i won't get into the details, but they have intercourse and you fill neffu's womb up and she screams that she wants children.)

The next morning, you find breakfast on the coffee table, and you move around and you feel the sticky substances on the bedsheets from last night's... escapade.

Neffington is in the kitchen, with only a top on, making coffee. "Oh, you're awake," she says still aroused.

You take a minute to lie down and enjoy the life you're living. The eggs and bacon in front of you are still warm. "Thank you, Neff-san," you say gratefully.

END


	2. regular day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> god...why am I updating this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry neffu

After breakfast, and another round of..."fun..." you and Neff decide to go to Blizzcon. It's day 1 of Blizzcon, and the convention center is as packed as you thought it would be. You see your second waifu, Jeff Kaplan, far out into the distance. He's delivering a keynote speech. You realize that Papa Kap is no longer your waifu and move on. Neff drags you to every shop at Blizzcon, and you get to attend part of Jeff's keynote. It was a pretty good speech, informing the playerbase of changes happening soon. About 30 minutes into the speech, you feel weight hit your left shoulder. Neff has fallen asleep on your shoulder. You take a nap as well, leaning on Neff. 

You whisper, "I love you, Neffu."

Luckily, you wake up as soon as the keynote ended. Filled with confidence, you pick up Neffu and you put her on your back. You feel... aroused :^) again, as thoughts of doing... arousing :^) things to her asleep overcome you. Your good-hearted nature gets the best of you, and you drop her off in her hotel room. You buy dinner for her and set it on the open space on the bed. You leave the room and take a rest, after an exhausting day at Blizzcon.

You wake up, feeling heavily aroused for some reason. Loud slurping sounds are evident. Your pants are down! You see Neffu in front of you, um, doing things...uh....

(Y'all know what happens next you dirty animals)

The next day, you wake up hugging Neffu. You are extremely surprised but comfortable with it. You embrace her tighter. Then you get ready and make breakfast for Neffu. When you exit the kitchen, however, Neffu is already dressed, saying she just ate. You shrug and head to Blizzcon.

short chapter because im out of ideas


	3. wow is this a result of my heavy depression and request to find a better life?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extreme, "fluff" is what you say? No NSFW, the depression hit me hard while writing this and got lots of ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry neffu  
> lol

While walking to the con center, you and Neffu hold hands. You take a moment to realize what has happened in the past week. You finally got the girl, you...did cool stuff...and you found your true love. You've broken through your barriers of anxiety to build up enough confidence to ask her out. It's a beautiful transformation in human nature.

When you and Neffu step inside the con center, Neffu says she has to use the bathroom really quick and leaves you with her stuff. While waiting, you get into deep thought. The feeling of love- it's pretty hard to describe. Having a second one to confide in, tell stories to, to laugh with, to cry with, to have a feeling of companionship. That's the beauty of it all. And what it does to a person is astounding. You remember thoughts of feeling lonely, horrible, ugly, and no one to help you. Anxiety, once a feeling you heard about in educational videos or in a book, became a reality and the single thought that pierced through everything else you thought of. Depression, just a thing you heard on T.V., actually affecting you. It went on for years. Years of feeling worthless and deprecating, each day adding on more problems, more stress, more anxiety. It all happened. However, when you met Neff, everything changed. You felt more confident, you turned comical, it seemed as though all of that would never hurt a guy like you. You feel grateful. Many, many, people strive to get away from it all, to finally be free. All they need is someone who can, or at least make you feel like, you are free. You shed a tear.

Neffu comes out of the bathroom, with a crop top and jeans on. A varsity jacket with Hatsune Miku on it is on her shoulder. "Are you alright?" she asks.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," you respond.

Blizzcon put you in much higher spirits. You and Neffu took so many pictures with cosplayers that you had to buy 5 disposable cameras. After another day of fun, you guys head to the same beach from earlier. The salty breeze reminded you of the start of Neffu and your relationship. You find the two beach chairs from last time and reserve them for you two.

Neffu starts checking her Twitter. You stare at her for a full 15 minutes, admiring each perfect feature. You realize how lucky you are. You push the beach chairs closer to each other and fall asleep on Neffu's shoulder. She leans on to you in response.

As you start to doze off, you see the bright, shining sun for one last time before entering your slumber.

Your dream starts off nice. You have everything you could ever want, you donate a lot to charity, you and everyone around you are happy. Then, you fall into a pit of despair, remembering every horrible thing that has happened to you or that you did. You remember your parents. They were good parents. They had good intention. You remember their parenting ways however. After your grades dropped one bit, they changed. They forgot the fact you were taking advanced classes. A sense of distrust filled your house's atmosphere. Your privacy was invaded, every single day. You were pushed to tears countless times. You didn't admit how you felt after you confessed one time and their literal response was to just suck it up. You were forced to hold in your emotions. Despite being told by dadchat to see a counselor, you didn't. You attempted suicide twice. You felt worthless. You couldn't feel what was right and wrong anymore. Your speaking pattern prominently changed. You talked in a somber tone. You kept that side of you away from your friends, and they think everything's okay. This lasted for years.

Until two days ago, when you met Neffu.

Neffu opened up a door in your mind and soul that you never new existed. You remember what it's like to be stress free. You remember how it feels to feel...good. You feel incredible feelings. You feel like you could take on the world. Inspiration, confidence, a feeling of self-worth rushed through your veins. The heavenly joy that all teens and even adults long for.

You wake up in your hotel room, with Neffu watching JoJo's Bizarre Adventure on the T.V. and a coffee cup on your bedstand.

"Neff?"

"Yeah?"

You fall into a downpour of tears of sadness and relief.

"Thank you."

 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got emotional writing this lol
> 
> sorry neffu


End file.
